When I'm Fall in Love
by dhitta
Summary: "Suka-suka aku dong! Mau bilang kapan juga tak masalah! Aku tak ingin kau bersama yang lain...maafkan keegoisanku."  Yunjae! Oneshoot! RnR?


Summary : "Suka-suka aku dong! Mau bilang kapan juga tak masalah! Aku tak ingin kau bersama yang lain...maafkan keegoisanku." Yunjae!

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (main chara)

Jung Yunho

Choi Siwon

Kim Junsu

Kim Heechul

Kim Hangkyung *maksa*

Jung Jungsoo *tambah maksa*

Lee Sungmin

**When I'm falling in love **

Semilir angin pagi kota Seoul serta kicauan burung-burung seolah menyambut hariku yang baru ini. Kutatap gedung tinggi yang menjulang di hadapanku ini. Selama tiga tahun kedepan aku akan menimba ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya di sekolah ini. Sekolah impianku! Kulangkahkan kakiku mantap dihari pertamaku sekolah ini. Sesekali aku melirik seragam yang kukenakan. Mulai sekarang status sebagai murid SMP sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan status murid SMA. Rasanya senang dan bangga sekali menjadi murid SMA, saking bangga dan senangnya tak henti-hentinya aku bersenandung riang sedari tadi.

Bukan hanya karena status saja yang membuatku senang, tapi juga sekolahku. Sebuah sekolah elit serta unggulan yang hanya memiliki tak lebih 200 siswa saja! Sarangnya para laki-laki ganteng! Sarangnya orang-orang pintar yang luar biasa! Sarang orang-orang tenar yang terkenal juga sarang mereka-mereka yang berkantong tebal! Itulah sekolahku, Chohada School namanya. Ah...menyebut dan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku bangga setengah mati. Tapi jangan harapkan disekolah ini kalian menemukan yeoja, karena Chohada School adalah sekolah khusus namja.

Sekolah yang baik pasti memiliki persaingan yang ketat bukan? Sama saja seperti sekolahku ini. Persaingan disini sangat ketat, seketat celana dalam! Ups...ngomong yadong apa aku barusan?

Maka dari itu aku tak boleh main-main selama tiga tahun ini. Karena aku juga sudah bersusah payah untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dengan berbagai macam test-test mengerikan.

Hm...sampai lupa! Kenalkan namaku Jaejoong, tepatnya Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya aku hanya seorang namja biasa. Tidak cakep sekali juga tidak jelek sekali. Intinya sedang-sedang saja.

Kata teman-temanku, aku ini gendut. Ia juga sih, dengan berat 92 kg dan tinggi 178cm, aku ini sudah seperti raksasa di negeri boneka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Jangan salahkan aku ya, aku ini hanya mengikuti ajaran sesat ummaku. Ummaku itu makannya 4 kali dalam sehari. Banyak orang bilang, tak apa makan sering asal sedikit. Tapi masalahnya, ummaku itu kalau makan, sudah seperti orang yang tidak makan tiga hari. Kasarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Bayangkan saja, sekarung beras isi 10kg akan habis hanya dalam waktu setengah bulan. Itu bukan sekeluarga loh, tapi hanya untuk ummaku saja. Lalu yang aku heran adalah, berat badan ummaku itu tetap stabil. Tidak pernah lebih tidak pernah kurang. Malahan badannya terlihat sexy dan bohay.

Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan wujud ummaku ya?

Tapi memang benar kok! Selain berat badan yang selalu stabil, ummaku itu juga memiliki kulit yang mulus dan kencang. Bukti nyata, sekitar sebulan yang lalu Ummaku ditawari jadi bintang iklan produk kesehatan kulit dan wajah.

Pada usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat lebih, aku ragu kalau ada keriput di wajah ummaku. Lihat saja, wajah ummaku itu kencang dan mulus, kayak jalanan yang habis diaspal! Bandingkan dengan wajah appaku. Diusia yang sama, appa itu sudah memiliki keriput yang tersebar merata di wajah dan tubuh.

Uban. Kalian tahu uban alias rambut putih kan? Itupun juga tidak akan kalian temukan pada rambut hitam pendek bergelombang serta bercahaya umma .

Bahkan sekali lagi kukatakan, dua minggu yang lalu ummaku ditawari main iklan merek shampo terkenal dengan mengusung tema " Rambut bercahaya diusia senja". Aish...coba bandingkan lagi dengan appa, bukan hanya satu atau dua helai uban saja yang ia miliki, tapi rambutnya memang sudah putih semua.

Itulah ummaku, dengan kecerdasan dan kecantikannya, ia sangat terkenal...Kim Heechul namanya. Ummaku adalah seorang dokter spesialis kulit dan kecantikan. Sedangkan appaku yang payah itu namanya Kim Hangkyung, Ia adalah seorang novelis.

Buagh...

Kurasakan jidatku sakit luar biasa. Kuarahkan mataku ke arah sesuatu yang baru saja kutabrak tadi. Dan seketika itu pula mataku membulat lebar saat melihat sosok dihadapanku yang sedang terjungkal.

Buru-buru aku membungkukan tubuhku dan meminta maaf. Dengan sedikit geram sosok manusia yang kutabrak tadi bangkit dari posisinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang super duper horor. Melebihi tatapan nenek lampir yang sering kutonton bersama umma.

"Heh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bodoh!" Makinya. Aku semakin menundukan kepalaku. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena sosok kakak kelas yang kutabrak tadi memang jauh lebih pendek dariku. Perlu kuulangi kakak kelas! Ya sosok yang tadi kutabrak adalah seorang kakak kelas! Mati aku!

"Maaf sunbae... Saya tak sengaja.." Ucapku sedikit gagap dan tak lupa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sunbae'. Tapi permintaan maafku malah dibalas dengan death glare dari si kakak kelas yang kutabrak ini.

"Maaf! Maaf! Kau pikir dengan maaf bisa menyembuhkan sakit dibokongku gara-gara ditabrak badan raksasa sepertimu hah? Kemana sih matamu itu?" Omelnya lagi dan sekarang tepat didepan wajahku! Aku yakin wajahku sudah terkontaminasi dengan liurnya yang muncrat kemana mana saat ia mengomel tadi.

"Maaf Sunbae... Tapi mata saya masih terpasang disini kok.." Plak! Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Buru-buru kututup mulutku seperti orang salah bicara. Jaejoong bodoh! Jawabanku pasti membuat kakak ini semakin marah! Aku bisa diberi cap adik kelas yang nyolot kalau begini!

Kulirik sekilas wajah kakak kelas itu sudah memerah seperti bisul yang siap pecah! KYAAAAA! Gawat! Aku bisa kena semprot kalau begini! Hah...ini pasti akibat memikirkan yang jelek-jelek tentang appa! Aku kualat! Maafkan anakmu ini appa, aku hanya bicara kenyataan soal keriput dan ubanmu...Tuhan! Kumohon tolong aku!

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara bariton seseorang dibelakangku. Aku buru-buru menoleh kebelakang dan tubuhku serasa beku saat itu juga. Seorang namja sedang berdiri dibelakangku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Dan kalian tahu?

Dia sangat tampan!

"Ya...Lee Sungmin kau mengomeli adik kelas lagi?" Suaranya terdengar lagi. Dan aku yakin ini adalah suara namja terindah yang pertama kali masuk ketelingaku, tepatnya setelah suara appa. Biar begitu suara appa memang bagus loh, lebih bagus dibanding suara umma...*digatak heechul*

"Um... Tapi anak ini tadi menabrakku! Dan itu sakit sekali!" Rajuk kakak kelas tadi yang kuketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Tapi peduli apa aku dengan nama kakak kelas menyebalkan yang kutabrak tadi, yang kini harus aku pedulikan adalah sosok disampingku ini! Aku tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah tampannya itu.

Mulai dari rambutnya yang dipotong pendek model spike. Kemudian sepasang mata dengan iris sewarna batu onyx yang hitam, kelam dan tajam. Astaga membuatku meleleh! Lalu beralih ke pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang mancung bak perosotan serta bibirnya yang tipis dan seksi!

Oh... Tahan Jaejoong! Jangan pingsan sekarang! Coba perhatikan kulitnya yang putih bersih itu! Astaga Namja ini sungguh manly! Dan aku bisa menebak dibalik balutan jas sekolah serta kemeja putih yang dikenakannya rapi itu pasti ada tubuh sixpack, hm tidak-tidak mungkin sudah eightpack...tenpack...Heh ngomong ngaco apa aku barusan? Tapi yang pasti tubuhnya keren sekali! Aku juga mau lihat!

Aiish? Mikir apa aku barusan?

"Begitu ya? Kau sudah minta maaf?" Ia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Mata tajamnya itu bertemu pandang dengan mataku!

"I...ya sudah.." Jawabku gugup. Astaga yakin pasti wajahku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tersenyum padaku dan langsung menatap Sungmin sunbae setelahnya.

"Tapi Siwon-ah dia meminta maaf padaku dengan cara yang tidak sopan!" Sungmin sunbae membela diri. Oh jadi nama Sunbae alias senior disampingku ini Siwon. Nama yang pantas untuk namja setampan dan keren sepertinya.

"Maafkanlah dia. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu! " Ucapan Siwon sunbae tadi sungguh membuatku melongo dan semakin membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah namja sempurna luar dalam! Baik sekali hatinya membela adik kelas sepertiku.

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau ia tak sengaja?"

"Aku tahu ia tak sengaja karena mana mungkin ada seorang junior yang sengaja menabrak seniornya, kecuali dia memang ingin buat masalah." Kembali aku melongo mendengar perkataan Siwon sunbae barusan. Kesimpulan baru tentang sunbae tampan ini, ia pasti cerdas karena bisa berkata tepat dan setenang itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah manyun Sungmin sunbae. Fufufufufu rasakan itu senior sombong sok galak!

"Sekarang cari kelasmu. Informasi di mana kelasmu berada ada di papan mading sebelah sana. Upacara penyambutan siswa baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi..." Segera saja aku melesat saat mendengar perintah dari Siwon sunbae padaku. Tak lupa sebelum pergi aku membungkukan badanku dan kulihat pula ia tersenyum malaikat. Ya...senyum malaikat. Aku yakin sunbae tampan bernama Siwon itu pasti malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan padaku. Kekekeke

00000000000000000

Aku kembali menyeruput minuman kaleng dan memasukan beberapa potong kimchi dari kotak bekalku. Ya sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Istirahat pertamaku di sekolah ini kuhabiskan dengan tak henti-hentinya memikirkan sosok tampan Siwon sunbae. Dan kini aku berfikir bahwa aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

Terdengar menggelikan memang, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadul sekali aku ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku yang gendut ini menyukai sosok sempurna Siwon sunbae. Ditambah setelah melihat Siwon sunbae tadi memberikan sambutan saat di upacara penyambutan siswa baru aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa aku jadi makin menyukainya. Oya...kalian tahu ternyata Siwon sunbae adalah ketua osis disekolah ini. Ah... Semakin sempurna saja sosoknya. Sudah tampan, keren, baik hati, cerdas, jadi ketua osis, populer pula!

Sosoknya benar-benar tak jauh dari karakter namja sempurna di komik remaja!Hah... Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu makhluk Tuhan sesempurna dirinya...

Aku jadi tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajahnya itu. Saat sedang enak-enaknya memikirkan Siwon sunbae, aku merasakan seseorang menjitak kepalaku pelan. Dan aku yakin itu pasti perbuatan sahabatku Kim Junsu yang sedang menemaniku istirahat makan siang.

"Hya! Junsu-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" Omelku sambil memberinya tatapan horor andalanku. Namja berperawakan kecil imut itu langsung memasang tampang cemberut.

"Habis kau dari tadi melamun terus! Mencuekanku dan membiarkanku mengobrol dengan alien satu ini!" Ucapnya dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas sambil menunjuk manusia disampingku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku yang lain. Jung Yunho namannya dan dia adalah seorang namja, anak dari Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi, tetangga sebelah rumahku.

Namja berkacamata yang cerewetnya setengah hidup. Wujudnya yang kurus dan lebih tinggi dariku itu menjadi alasan aku menyebutnya sebagai namja tiang listrik karatan juga alien. Disebut alien karena memang orangnya tidak jelas, labil pula. Sudah begitu bersama ummanya itu, ia adalah maniak drama. Semua drama dia hafal jalan ceritanya dari A sampai Z.

"Yah! Siapa yang alien?" Protes Yunho dengan mulut penuh selada.

"Kau alien Jung Yunho!" Pekik Junsu. Dan langsung dibalas dengan death glare dari Yunho. Aku langsung buru-buru melerai duo sahabatku ini sebelum perang dunia ketiga terjadi. Yak...sepertinya aku berlebihan.

"Jaejoong-ah, sudah kurang lebih lima belas menit waktu istirahat dan kau MENCUEKAN kami!" Seru Yunho tak lupa menekankan kata 'mencuekan' seolah menerangkan kekecewaannya yang berlebihan sangat.

"Betul... Betul... Betul...!" Junsu menyetujui perkataan Yunho dengan gaya kartun luar negeri kesukaannya itu. Dan sebenarnya kartun itu juga merupakan kartun kesukaan adikku Kim Changmin.

"Ada masalah kan? Ceritakan pada kami!" Perintah Yunho seenak udel. Aku langsung melotot dan menatap mereka horor. Tak akan kuceritakan pengalaman indahku ini pada siapapun. Dan keputusanku ini kurealisasikan dengan gelengan kepala kencang.

"Jaejoong pelit!" Pekik kedua sahabatku itu. Keduanya mengerucutkan bibir mereka dan jujur aku agak mual melihatnya.

"Baiklah...Baiklah akan kuceritakan!" Ucapku mengalah. Kulihat mata Junsu yang langsung berbinar-binar dan Yunho yang langsung menebar kertas warna-warni ke udara. Aku menatap keduanya cengo. Tuhan kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang lebay seperti mereka.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan Kim Jaejoong!" Lagi-lagi Yunho memerintahku seenak udel. Dan aku pun mulai menceritakan pengalamanku itu. Dimulai dari adegan aku menabrak Sungmin sunbae. Dan saat ceritaku masuk ke adegan yang paling kusukai.

"Uappppa?" Itulah reaksi yang kudapat dari Junsu dan Yunho Aku menghela napas pelan saat melihat tampang bodoh yang mereka suguhkan.

"Maksudmu Choi Siwon ketua osis itu?" Seru Junsu kencang sekali. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk anak ini kalau perlu jadi batu akibat suaranya yang keras menggelegar itu sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh kearah meja kami.

"Maksudmu Choi Siwon ketua osis itu?" Bisik Junsu pelan sekali. Jujur itu sudah terlambat Kim Junsu! Kesal sendiri aku jadinya. Aku pun melempar senyum canggung kearah para penghuni kuburan...eh ralat penghuni kantin yang memperhatikan kami. Perlahan mereka mulai kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Aku langsung menghela napas lega dan selanjutnya mendeath glare Junsu.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Umpatku kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainyaJaejoong!" Interupsi Yunho. Aku menatap sahabat kacamataku itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Memang kenapa kalau Jaejoong menyukai Siwon-sunbae?"

"Karena jika Jaejoong menyukai Siwon sunbae itu adalah suatu hal yang gawat..." Lagi-lagi Yunho menunjukan ekspresi berlebihannya. Berlagak seperti detektif ia pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya full frame-nya.

"Siwon sunbae itu adalah orang yang kelewat populer bagimu Jaejoong! Dan kau tahu sesuatu hal yang lebih gawat dibandingkan hal tadi?" Aku menggeleng.

"Dia itu tidak suka dengan namja gendut, besar, tinggi seperti raksasa dan..."

BLETAK...

"HYA...! Kenapa menjitakku Jaejoong?" Puas rasanya aku menjitak Yunho. Enak saja dia bilang begitu. Secara langsung aku tersungging! Eh salah maksudku secara langsung aku tersinggung!

"Jangan meledek ya! Kau sendiri tahu darimana informasi tak bermutu itu hah?" Semprotku.

"Aish... Kau ini! Dia itu dulu adalah seniorku waktu SMP! Siwon sunbae juga seniorku di club taekwondo! Jadi aku tahu segala tentangnya! Jika diibaratkan aku ini sebelas dua belas lah dengan Siwon sunbae" Ucapnya bangga.

"Eh yang benar? Kau tak sedang berbohong kan?" Tanyaku tak percaya

"Betul... Betul... Betul...! Kau tak sedang berbohong kan?" Tanya Junsu ikut-ikutan lengkap dengan dialog kartun luar negeri favoritnya itu. Aku juga heran kenapa kartun itu bisa masuk ke Korea..

"Tentu saja aku tak berbohong! Kalian berhutang padaku soal ini terutama kau, Kim Jaejoong!" Ucap Yunho sambil menjentikan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang itu kearahku.

"Catat ini baik-baik...!"

00000000000000000000

"Aku pulang!" Gumamku pelan. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh umma yang malah semakin getol bergosip ria dengan Leeteuk ahjumma. Aku menghela napas pelan dan mengulangi perkataanku dengan suara yang lebih tinggi tentunya.

"AKU PULANG!" Kurasa suaraku kelewat tinggi volumenya karena kulihat umma dan Leeteuk ahjumma langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ho...Jaejoong-ah sudah pulang ternyata! Jaejoong-ah anyeong.." Sapa Leeteuk ahjumma tertawa berlebihan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Gayanya sudah seperti umma-umma pejabat dengan rentetan perhiasan heboh dileher dan tangannya itu. Aku membalas sapaan Leeteuk ahjumma dengan senyuman seadanya.

"Lepas sepatumu dan segera makan Jaejoong!" Perintah umma. Baru saja hendak aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab kata-kata umma, ummaku yang bohay itu sudah kembali menekuni aktivitas rutinnya bergosip ria dengan si Leeteuk ahjumma. Aku menghela napas pelan dan dengan langkah gontai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Didalam, kembali aku menghela napas saat membuka tudung saji di meja makan. Disana terlihat semangkuk besar bulgogi pedas kesukaanku. Astaga rasanya aku ingin segera memakan habis bulgogi ini sampai bersih. Tapi tidak boleh tidak boleh! Aku harus tahan! Aku harus tahan dan tidak boleh khilaf! Tahan dirimu Kim Jaejoong!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari es yang tak jauh dari meja makan. Kuraih sebutir apel hijau dan sebuah pisang setelah itu kupandangi keduanya lekat-lekat. Inilah menu makan siangku hari ini. Tidak ada nasi, tidak ada sayur ataupun ikan, tidak ada kimchi, tidak ada soda dan yang terpenting tidak ada bulgogi.

Lama kupandangi apel hijau itu sampai akhirnya aku memakannya dengan ganas. Tak sampai dua menit apel itu sudah tandas. Tapi perutku masih terasa lapar. Cacing-cacing diperutku ini pasti sudah dance keep your head down sekarang. Kulirik sekilas mangkuk bulgogi yang masih stand by di meja makan itu. Asap yang masih mengepul dari bulgogi itu menandakan bahwa belum lama umma memasaknya. Hah...bulgogi pedas yang masih panas...pasti enak...

Aish! Tidak...tidak...tidak boleh! Sebutir apel dan pisang cukup!

Buru-buru aku berlari menuju kamarku, berusaha menghindar dari godaan bulgogi tadi. Namun saat aku hampir saja mencapai tangga menuju kamarku, sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal masuk ke telingaku.

"Mau kemana kau Kim Jaejoong?" Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan gerakan patah-patah dan langsung tersenyum canggung saat melihat sosok umma yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Tentu saja mau kekamarkulah umma." Jawabku.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya umma lagi setelah melihat sebuah pisang ditanganku.

"Tentu saja ini pisang umma, masa umma tak tahu!" Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil berusaha mencairkan atmosfer hitam yang sedari tadi tercipta. Tapi bukan respon positif yang kuterima malah sebuah tatapan horror dari ummaku.

"Apa itu? Hanya pisang? Kau bisa mati kalau hanya makan itu seharian!" Omel umma mencak-mencak. Kurasakan aura mengerikan dari tubuh umma. Jika diibaratkan ini adalah komik maka background pada gambar umma sudah hitam semua. Dan jika ini adalah sinetron, maka si cameramen pasti sudah meng-close up wajah umma dari berbagai sudut. Mati aku...

"Aku kenyang umma!"

"Kenyang? Sekarang ambil piring dan makan!" Tepat saat ummaku hampir menarik tanganku, langsung saja kuambil langkah seribu menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong! Cepat makan! Umma tidak mau kau sakit!" Seru umma sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Tidak umma! Jaejoong mau diet!"

"Diet? Sejak kapan?"

"Pokoknya Jaejoong mau kurus umma! Jangan paksa Jaejoong makan!" Tolakku. Kudengar sekilas umma menggerutu dibalik pintu. Saat kupastikan kembali bahwa umma sudah menghilang dari peredaran, langsung saja kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur dan kurogoh saku kemejaku sekedar mengambil secarik kertas lusuh didalamnya. Kuperhatikan kertas itu. Tulisan-tulisan didalamnya masih sama dan tak berkurang sedikitpun dari kemarin.

Sudah dua minggu lebih aku mencoba untuk memenuhi persyaratan dari kertas lusuh ini. Dan banyak usaha yang kulakukan..ah ralat! Bukan hanya banyak, tapi sangat banyak usaha yang kulakukan untuknya.

Ya...untuknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon sunbae. Senior sempurna yang kusukai itu. Di kertas ini tertulis kriteria sosok idaman Siwon sunbae yang kuketahui dari sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku Jung Yunho. Semuanya tercatat dalam point-point.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui dengan melihat point pertamanya saja sudah membuatku serasa ingin bunuh diri. Point pertama adalah kurus. Tak pernah terbesit di pikiranku untuk kurus sejak dulu. Aku selalu bangga dengan tubuh gemukku ini. Tapi sekarang aku merasa tak percaya diri lagi dengan tubuh gemukku ini. Alhasil aku harus berjuang untuk diet. Diet yang kali ini kujalani adalah diet dengan mengurangi makan nasi dan menggantinya dengan apel atau pisang. Tapi yang ada bukan berat badanku yang turun drastis tapi malah setiap hari aku mules-mules dan BAB yang tak terkontrol akibat makan apel dan pisang kebanyakan.

Point kedua yaitu memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai.. Tak masalah dengan tinggi badanku yang mencapai 178 cm ini. Kupikir cukuplah menyandingi tinggi Siwon sunbae. Point kedua check! Tak masalah.

Kemudian point ketiga adalah bebas dari bulu termasuk bulu kaki, tangan dan ketiak. Hah...apa pula ini?

Setiap hari aku cukur bulu kaki dan tanganku hanya untuk menghilangkan bulu-bulu halus ini. Bukan kaki indah bak personil Girls generation yang kudapat tapi malah kakiku yang jadinya merah-merah. Perih pula. Dan yang mengerikan bulu yang tumbuh lagi dikakiku malah jadi keriting!

Tak cukup dengan tiga persyaratan itu aku harus dihadapkan dengan persyaratan keempat dan kelima yang sangat horor. Yaitu Hafal nama-nama negara di dunia beserta ibu kota, lengkap dengan nama presidennya dan pandai ...dua persyaratan ini sukses membuatku pusing. Pertama aku tak pandai menghafal dan tak handal dalam pengetahuan dunia. Yang ku hafal mungkin hanya Korea selatan dengan ibukota Seoul dan paling Jepang dengan Tokyo sebagai ibukotanya. Dan apa pula itu lengkap dengan nama presidennya? Merepotkan! Ditambah pandai melukis! Saat SMP nilaiku seni dan olahragaku bahkan yang paling jelek.

Dan rasanya aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok saat membaca persyaratan keenam. Apalagi kalau bukan harus memiliki senyum renyah! Aish...senyum renyah saja aku tak tahu seperti apa, lalu bagaimana mau dipraktekan coba? Yang kutahu renyah itu kue, cookies atau sejenisnya dan bukan senyuman!

Dan masih banyaklah persyaratan aneh bin ajaib yang harus kulakukan seperti memiliki rambut hitam berkilauan, lalu bisa menjahit, gemar menyanyi, bisa dance sambil menyanyi, pandai membuat kue, memiliki eye smile, penurut, senang mendengar musik klasik, bisa bermain piano, rajin menabung dan yang terakhir bisa mengurus anak. Itulah persyaratan untuk bisa menjadi sosok idaman seorang Choi Siwon.

Hah...rasanya kriteria istri idaman pangeran William dari kerajaan Inggris juga tak seberlebihan itu. Ini aku yang berlebihan atau Siwon sunbae yang kelewat pemilih sih?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Lagipula aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi sosok seperti persyaratan ini. Walaupun melelahkan entah kenapa sulit bagiku menyerah padahal sudah dua minggu lebih aku menjalaninya dan sama sekali Siwon sunbae tak meresponnya. Seolah ada kekuatan cintaku yang terlalu kuat dan besar pada Siwon sunbae yang memberiku semangat.

Halah...kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini?

Tapi aku akan tetap berjuang meskipun cacing diperutku bukan hanya dance lagi sekarang tapi malah sudah konser! Tapi aku harus kuat! Kim Jaejoong Fighting!

Ugh...perutku mual lagi!

0000000000000000

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba ini Jaejoong! Ini diet yang sempurna! Kudapat dari internet dan katanya diet ini sering digunakan oleh para pemain film!" Seru Junsu semangat sembari menunjukan lembaran lembaran kertas yang diprint olehnya lewat internet.

Dengan malas kuraih kertas itu dan membacanya. Konsumsi havermut sebagai menu pengganti nasi, konsumsi ketimun sebagai camilan dan makanlah pisang karena pisang sumber energi dan kaya akan potasium. Hah...diet apa ini? Lagi-lagi pisang, padahal pisang adalah buah kesukaanku...tapi sekarang aku mual karena kebanyakan makan pisang.

"Hm... Aku akan coba." Jawabku. Kulirik sekilas Junsu tersenyum lebar. Yah...sahabatku inilah yang selama ini memberiku saran soal diet. Ia sepertinya sangat ingin aku dilirik oleh Siwon sunbae. Dan ini sudah masuk sebulan tepatnya saat usahaku dimulai.

"Sudahlah Junsu-ah! Jaejoong, aku tahu kau lapar! Jangan kebanyakan diet kau bisa anorexia nanti." Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menginterupsiku. Disodorkannya sesendok nasi kehadapanku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku sudah makan pisang tadi dan aku tak mau makan lagi. Aku bisa gendut. Sudah cukup rasanya perjuanganku untuk turun 4kg dari berat badanku yang semula selama sebulan. Aku tak akan makan lagi.

"Kau mau sampai kapan begini! Lihat tubuhmu sudah semakin kurus begitu!"

"Memang menjadi kurus adalah tujuannya Yunho!" Omel Junsu. Aku hanya memandangi keduanya yang sedang berdebat. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat tak bertenaga.

"Kau pikir kurus itu bisa instan! Sekarang aku tanya tubuh sekurus dan seramping apa yang kau inginkan Jaejoong-ah? Seperti pemain film begitu? Itu mustahil!" Seru Yunho. Yunho benar ini mustahil.

"Kau ini teman macam apa sih? Jangan patahkan semangatnya bodoh! Jaejoong ingin berjuang mendapatkan cintanya! Apa salahnya jika ia ingin kurus?"

"Kurus dengan cara yang tak sehat maksudmu Junsu? Jawab aku Jaejoong, sekarang kau makan nasi berapa kali sekali hah?"

"Sekali sehari saat makan siang.." Jawabku. Kurebahkan kepalaku dimeja belajar di kelas. Rasanya kepalaku berat dan perutku sakit. Tak bertenaga.

"Setelah makan siang kau masukan jarimu kedalam mulut agar kau merasa mual dan makanan yang kau makan keluar lagi hanya untuk merasa kenyang? Kau bodoh!" Omel Yunho. Ia benar itulah yang kulakukan. Memang tak setiap hari kulakukan tapi aku sering melakukannya. Cara itu adalah cara tercepat untuk kurus, setidaknya itulah yang tertulis disalah satu artikel di internet.

"Sudah jangan mengomel lagi! Kau ini tak sedang jatuh cinta mana mengerti perasaan Jaejoong! Huh dasar!" Dengus Junsu. Kulihat Yunho langsung menggerutu tak jelas. Saat itulah perutku rasanya mual dan sakit sekali. Segera saja aku melesat toilet untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Eh Jaejoong kau mau kemana?" Seru Junsu tapi sudah tak kuhiraukan lagi.

Ditoilet aku muntah-muntah. Tapi tak ada yang keluar, yang ada hanya udara kosong. Bagaimana mau keluar yang tadi kumakan hanya pisang dan itu sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu aku memakannya.

Hah? Atau jangan-jangan aku sedang berbadan dua? Aku hamil!

Aish bodohnya aku! Hamil dengan siapa coba? Aku kan hanya tidur dengan guling dan aku namja pula! Lagi-lagi otakku eror!

Saat kurasa perutku sudah mulai membaik,kuputuskan untuk keluar dari toilet. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kelas, tapi saat di koridor kulihat sosok Siwon sunbae bersama beberapa temannya. Kelihatannya ia terlibat pembicaraan ringan dengan teman-temannya. Mengikuti ajaran sesat Appaku, akhirnya aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya keputusanku untuk menguping salah. Karena samar kudengar dialog-dialog yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Ya...Siwon-ah bagaimana dengan temanku itu?"

"Hm...Dia manis, aku suka. Hanya sayang terlalu pendiam. Tapi cocok untukku! Kau memang pandai dalam memilih teman ya! Haha"

"Tapi Siwon-ah bagaimana dengan juniormu itu?"

"Juniorku? Siapa?"

"Anak kelas satu itu loh, yang akhir-akhir ini sangat intens menegur dan menyapamu! Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim..aduh Kim Jae siapa ya namanya! Entahlah aku lupa!"

"Ah ya betul. Anak kelas 1 yang selalu jadi perbincangan guru-guru itu karena katanya pandai sekali. Dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu tuh Siwon-ah.."

"Oh bocah itu, aku sendiri lupa namanya! Aku tak tertarik!"

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja!"

"Betul sekali, hanya saja tubuhnya yang terlalu gendut jadi membuat cantiknya tertutup! Andai dia kurus, pasti akan sangat cocok jika bersanding denganmu Siwon-ah!"

"Kalian bercanda...mana mungkin aku mau melirik bocah gendut seperti dia!"

JLEGAR...JLEB...JLEB...

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar hatiku saat kudengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Siwon sunbae barusan dan setelah itu kurasakan perutku seperti diremas-remas dan sepertinya pandanganku mulai gelap sekarang.

0000000000000000000

Silau lampu adalah hal yang pertama kali kulihat saat ini. Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Ini kamarku. Aku tahu persis ini kamarku hanya melihat dari dekorasinya saja. Aku pingsan tadi. Karena kalau aku tidak pingsan aku mana mungkin ada disini. Kulirik kearah samping sosok wajah khawatir umma terlihat. Aku tersenyum lemah kepada umma.

"Sudah merasa baikan? Umma sangat khawatir!" Ucap umma sembari mengelus kepalaku lembut. Kunikmati sentuhan umma saat ini. Walaupun galak dan cerewet, aku tahu umma sangat menyayangiku. Melihat wajah khawatir umma, aku langsung merasa bersalah. Karena aku membantahnya dan bersikeras tak mau makan akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sakit begini dan membuat umma khawatir.

"Kau pingsan tadi disekolah. Appamu sedang membeli obat di apotik." Ucap umma lembut.

"Diet yang kau lakukan tidak sehat Joongie. Cobalah diet yang sehat dan umma akan membantumu untuk kurus! Kau tenang saja ya!" Aku tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan umma barusan. Jujur aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Umma jongmal mianhae... Karena obsesiku untuk kurus aku jadi merepotkan umma..."

"Gwenchanayo...Umma dengar dari Yunho kau sedang menyukai seseorang, benarkah itu?" Tanya Umma. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Iya umma. Dia adalah senior disekolahku."

"Jinja? Seperti apa dia? Dia yang membuatmu diet sekeras ini?" Aku kembali mengangguk. Hah...benar umma dialah, Siwon sunbae yang membuatku diet sekeras ini. Dan bukan hanya diet, tapi banyak hal telah kulakukan untuk sekedar dilirik olehnya. Tapi ternyata dia malah berkata menyebalkan seperti itu. Ternyata dia tidak sesempurna yang kukira.

"Ne umma... Dan dia menolakku umma." Ucapku sedih. Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Jinja? Dia menolakmu! Dasar! Namja macam apa dia berani menolakmu? Seperti appamu saja yang dulu sok sok-an menolak umma! Sekarang malah lengket sama umma!" Omel umma mencak-mencak sendiri. Aku jadi sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya.

"Sudah jangan sedih Joongie! Betapa tak beruntungnya namja itu menolak anakku yang sangat cantik dan montok ini! Ugh.. Dasar!" Gerutu umma. Dan terasa sangat saat horror mendengar umma menyebutku montok.

"Usahakan ceritakan masalahmu pada umma ya. Umma sangat sedih saat mengetahui tentang orang yang kau sukai justru dari orang lain dan bukan dari anak umma sendiri." Umma kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cantik. Umma memang cantik. Dan aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti umma.

"Ne umma..."

"Bagus! Sekarang akan kita buat namja yang kau sukai itu menyesal menolakmu! Fufufufu akan umma buat kau kurus...ah tidak-tidak kau tak boleh kurus tapi sexy! Umma akan programkan diet sehat untukmu agar sexy dan bohay !" Ujar Ummaku horor. Baru saja ia menunjukan sifat keibuannya sekarang malah narsis bin gaje begini! Dasar! *perasaan heechul ga bohay juga*

"Baiklah! Umma akan buatkan bubur hangat untukmu dulu ya. O..ya diluar ada Yunho. Tadinya ia berdua bersama Junsu. Tapi sepertinya Junsu sudah pulang lebih dulu dijemput kekasihnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Yoo...Yoo siapa ya tadi?"

"Yoochun umma."

"Ne! Yoochun! Benar sekali! Tak kusangka Junsu pintar memilih namjachingu ya sayang! Khukhukhukhu Yoochun itu sangat tampan! Dan mereka serasi! Contoh Junsu dalam memilih kekasih Joongie!" Nasihat ummaku sambil menjentikan jarinya dan melotot. Umma kau horror sekali.

"Dan umma akan izinkan kau menemui Yunho disini! Tapi awas kalian kalau macam-macam ya!" Langsung saja umma melesat pergi dan tak lama sosok kurus gaje Yunho masuk kekamarku.

"Ah kau sudah bangun.." Ucapnya canggung. Eh kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Aneh sekali.

"Hm! Aku sudah bangun! Terima kasih sudah mau membawaku pulang! Aku pasti berat ya?" Tanyaku polos. Yunho langsung memutar bola matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata bahwa 'Memang kau berat!'

"Aku dibantu guru-guru untuk membawamu pulang!" Ucapnya. Dan jujur aku sangat malu. Pasti sekolah jadi gempar karena aku pingsan tak jelas.

"Tapi kau sudah lebih baik kan? Aku khawatir.." Bisik Yunho pelan namun tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaranku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tersentuh dengan ucapannya barusan sehingga tanpa sadar wajahku terasa memanas sekarang.

"Jaejoong..."

"Hm..."

"Mianhae.."

"Mianhae? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku berbohong..."

"..." Aku terdiam sebentar. Maksudnya apa sih anak ini? Bohong kenapa? Dan lihat itu, Yunho tampak kikuk dan gugup sekali! Berkali-kali ia menaikan kacamatanya.

"Kau pasti akan marah padaku!" Ada apa dengan anak ini? Membuatku bingung saja.

"Anni! Aku tidak marah. Mana mungkin aku marah padamu. Memang kau berbohong apa sih?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kulihat Yunho yang duduk dikursi samping ranjangku menundukan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti akan dicabut nyawanya.

"Tapi janji ya kau takkan marah!" Ucapnya uring-uringan.

"Iya aku janji!"

"Hm sebenarnya a...ak...ku...aku..aku...ak...aku..." DOOR! Ingin rasanya kutembak mati si alien aneh Jung Yunho ini karena sudah gondok rasanya mendengar dari tadi ia hanya mengucapkan kata aku dan aku.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu soal kriteria sosok idaman Siwon sunbae...itu semua hanya karanganku saja."

1 detik berlalu...aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya

2 detik...aku mulai memahami kata kata Yunho barusan

3 detik...rasanya aku mau meledak

"MWOOOO?" Jeritku frustasi. Tubuhku yang semula berbaring jadi langsung terbangun. Jika dibayangkan mungkin aku seperti bangkit dari kubur. Dan kulihat Yunho menutup wajahnya dan memundurkan kursinya mencoba mencari jarak aman saat aku mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

"Ja...jadi selama ini yang kulakukan hanya cerita karanganmu saja?" Semprotku murka. Pantas saja semua kriteria itu berlebihan dan tak masuk akal mulai dari kurus, anti bulu, hafal nama negara, senyum renyah dan semuanya itu ulah manusia ini! Jung Yunho! Ingin rasanya kurobek-robek tubuhnya lalu kubakar untuk Samgyupsal dan kulitnya kujemur buat bedug! Cukup...itu berlebihan.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Mianhae? Aish... Aku harus menahan lapar ! Menahan semuanya dan yang terpenting aku harus menahan nafsuku agar tidak makan bulgogi kesukaanku hanya karena ulahmu alien bod-.."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu tahu!"

Sinnnng... Suasana kamarku mendadak sepi bak kuburan. Ap...apa..apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Yunho menyukaiku? Jung Yunho manusia didepanku ini menyukaiku?

"Aish...bicara apa aku barusan?" Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan dan melempar pandangannya kearah lain. Wajahnya merah padam. Sedangkan aku masih cengo ditempat.

"Ka...ka..kau me...menyukaiku?" Tanyaku terbata-bata karena terlalu terkejut.

"Ah...baiklah! Aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong! Dan aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon! Selama ini kau tak pernah bilang soal namja yang kau suka! Makanya aku mengarang soal persyaratan itu! Aku mengira kau takkan melakukannya, aku mengira kau akan menyerah dan tetap bersamaku dan Junsu! Tapi kau malah melakukan hal konyol itu! Kau bodoh kalau sedang jatuh cinta! Kau bodoh!"

BUAGH...

Langsung saja kutimpuk si alien ini dengan bantal dan lemparanku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ya...itu untuk membungkam mulutnya itu. Menyebalkan. Memang aku bodoh percaya saja dengan tipuan bodohnya itu! Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku dengan bantal? Ini penganiyayaan! Kau bisa kutuntut!"

"Bodo amat! Kau yang bodoh Jung Yunho! Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu kau menyukaiku hah?" Omelku balik. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam hatiku dibalik perasaan sebal saat mengetahui ternyata ada yang menyukaiku. Dan orang itu ternyata ada dekat denganku.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Mau bilang kapan juga tak masalah! Aku tak ingin kau bersama yang lain...maafkan keegoisanku." Sekali lagi kukatakan hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya. Apa jangan-jangan aku mulai menyukainya? Ah tidak...tidak

"Saat tahu bahwa Siwon sunbae tak meresponmu, aku sangat kesal! Tak seharusnya dia seperti itu disaat kau berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anniyo..."

"Eh?"

"Aku yang salah karena aku berusaha mendapat perhatian orang yang jelas-jelas tak memperhatikanku. Seharusnya aku jauh lebih peka terhadap perhatian orang yang justru ada didekatku. Jongmal Gomawo Yunnie-ah!" Ucapku tulus. Kulihat Yunho mulai salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Dan itu lucu sekali.

"Jangan diet seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa sakit, lagipula meskipun gendut kau terlihat...kau terlihat...er...lebih seperti Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal. Kim Jaejoong sahabatku yang kusukai! Seorang penggila makanan yang tak bisa lepas dari makanan apalagi bulgogi." Ucap Yunho lembut. Satu yang kusukai darinya adalah, ia bisa menutupi perasaannya lewat tatapan matanya itu, hingga aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sudah menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabat selama 3 tahun belakangan ini menaruh perhatian lebih padaku. Entah itu aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tak menyadarinya atau memang Yunho yang terlalu pandai menutupinya.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap diet!"

"Eh kenapa? Kau masih menyukai Siwon sunbae?" Tanyanya. Kekecewaan jelas terlihat darinya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Apa aku ini terlihat masih menyukai Siwon sunbae? Aku akan tetap diet agar kelak kekasihku tak malu saat jalan bersamaku!" Ucapku mantap sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"Hm kau benar! Lebih baik diet! Jangan nanti orang-orang menyangka kau dan kekasihmu seperti angka sepuluh saat kencan! Lagipula aku tak mau punya kekasih gendut...ugh..." Kata Yunho seenak jidat. Sikap aslinya yang lenje dan horor itu terlihat lagi sekarang. Dasar!

"Aish...bicara apa kau barusan? Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar namja kerempeng gaje sepertimu! Hah...nanti disangka angka sepuluh saat kencan denganmu! Ih..." Balasku.

"Hey kau meniru kalimatku tuh! Lihat ya dalam waktu beberapa bulan aku juga bisa gemuk! Mau tubuh seperti binaragawan juga bisa!"

"Baik buktikan padaku! Dasar menyebalkan! Baru saja kau bersikap lembut dan perhatian padaku tadi!" Aku menggerutu sebal dan kudengar Yunho tertawa keras.

"Tadi aku hanya mengulang salah satu dialog dari drama yang diputar di..."

BUAGHH...

Kembali Yunho, si alien tiang listrik ini harus merasakan bantal kamarku lagi. Dan selanjutnya terjadi adalah kami perang bantal sampai ummaku memanggil kami berdua makan malam. Dan disana sudah ada Appa dan Leeteuk ahjumma yang diundang umma makan bersama.

Hah... Aku tak menyangka akan sesenang ini. Inikah yang disebut kekuatan cinta? Aish lagi-lagi aku kelewat melankolis. Disaat bersamaan akibat rasa kagum berlebihan pada seseorang aku bersedia melakukan apapun termasuk melakukan hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan yaitu kurus. Aku berusaha menjalankan diet berlebihan hingga sakit begini. Aku juga sanggup menjalankan berbagai persyaratan konyol yang ternyata hanya karangan konyol sahabatku yang ternyata menyukaiku juga!

000000000000000000000

"YA! Jung Yunho! Cepat habiskan makananmu!" Omel seorang namja cantik galak. Nampak namja manly berkacamata di hadapannya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menatap pasrah bekalnya yang masih sisa setengah.

"Target hari ini adalah telur! Heechul ahjumma bilang, Yunho harus mengkonsumsi telur lebih banyak dibanding yang lain karena telur itu high quality protein!" Terlihat seorang namja imut disamping si namja cantik memberi semangat.

Dengan perlahan namja cantik itu menaruh satu butir telur rebus di kotak bekal namja berkacamata yang dipanggil Yunho itu.

"Kenapa direbus Boo? Kenapa tidak digoreng mata sapi atau didadar saja? Kalau begini aku mual nantinya.." Protes Yunho dan karena protesnya itu ia harus mendapat death glare alias tatapan horor mematikan dari si namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Boo itu.

"Jangan protes! Telur rebus jauh lebih bagus dibanding telur mata sapi dan telur dadar yang digoreng dengan minyak! Anti kolesterol dan bagus untuk perkembangan ototmu nantinya! Jadi jangan protes! Sudah setahun tapi berat badanmu baru naik sepuluh kilogram!" Omel si namja cantik bernama asli Kim Jaejoong itu sukses membuat Yunho manyun.

"Jangan manyun seperti itu! Yunnie-ku jadi jelek nanti.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak manyun kalau setiap hari kau mencekokiku makanan seperti ini Boo!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Jung Yunnie! Jangan membantah! Baiklah hari ini cukup satu telur. Aku takut kau mual karena belum terbiasa, jangan sampai kau sakit nantinya." Ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum manis dan sukses membuat Yunho meleleh seperti es krim di musim panas.

"Sepertinya aku akan sakit Boo..Kalau aku sakit berarti aku bisa berhenti makan sekarang kan Boo? Lalu kau juga tak akan memberiku telur rebus lagi kan?" Tanya Yunho dengan puppy eyes-nya dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat itu.

"Benar sekali Yunnie-ku sayang!" Ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus pipi Yunho sayang. Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar.

"NGACO! Siapa bilang kau boleh berhenti makan? Lagipula mana ada orang sakit yang bisa menatapku dengan pandangan memelas seperti tadi? Cepat habiskan makananmu!" Pekik Jaejoong meralat kata-katanya. Sentuhan lembut dipipi Yunho lansung menjadi tempelengan kecil dipipi Yunho dan langsung memudarkan senyuman lebar yang bersangkutan.

"Targetmu harus memiliki berat lebih dari berat badan Joongie! Minimal lebih 63 kg dan sekarang berat badanmu baru 61kg. Jadi ayo semangat Jung Yunho!" Kembali si namja imut, Kim Junsu memberi semangat.

"O...ya Joongie! Ummamu memang paling top dalam urusan diet ya! Lihat dirimu sekarang! Berat badanmu yang semula 92kg susut sampai 63kg! Astaga! Heechul ahjumma memang daebak!" Puji Junsu lagi sambil bercute pose ria.

"Ummaku menerapkan diet sehat! Umma juga rutin mengajakku lari pagi dan fitnes! Jadi kurus deh!" Sahut Jaejoong sambil tertawa bangga mendengarnya dan sesekali melirik Yunho yang masih sibuk memakan bekalnya hingga habis.

"Selesai!"

"Ah pintar sekali bekalnya habis!" Seru Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan lengkap dengan bertepuk tangan ria. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa memasang tampang lega dan matanya sibuk mengamati perutnya yang membuncit. Tak sampai disitu, Yunho juga harus menghabiskan sebotol susu pembentuk otot yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

Melihat keakraban diantara ketiga sahabat itu entah kenapa membuat seorang namja bermata obsidian yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong itu sedikit geram. Dilihatnya Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kearahnya, tepatnya kearah pintu kelas.

Dengan ringannya Jaejoong melewati namja bermata obsidian itu tanpa menegur sekalipun hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sentuhan ditangan putihnya.

"Ah...maaf kau ada waktu untukku? Aku ingin bicara...Kim Jaejoong.." Tanya namja bermata obsidian itu. Jaejoong itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Maaf Siwon sunbae tapi aku harus mengurus kekasihku yang sedang dalam program menggemukan badannya!" Jawab Jaejoong sopan dengan menekankan kata kekasih dalam kalimatnya, membuat Siwon namja bermata obsidian itu langsung melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Ah...maaf jadi kau sudah punya kekasih.." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit canggung. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum dan langsung menuju tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari pintu kelasnya. Membuang beberapa plastik bekas makanan dari bekal yang baru saja dimakannya bersama Yunho dan Junsu.

"Ah...Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil Siwon kembali. Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas buang sampahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau nampak cantik dengan penampilan barumu! Aku suka..." Puji Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia melesat pergi entah kemana.

Dalam hati Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada ummanya yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dapat membuat seniornya yang awalnya tak meliriknya sama sekali menjadi begitu perhatian dengan intens menegur bahkan memujinya barusan.

"Dasar disaat aku gendut saja tak melirikku sama sekali! Malah meledekku! Rasakan itu! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja saat sedang jatuh cinta tahu!"

"Jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho tepatnya!" Bisiknya riang dalam hati.

Haruskah kita berkata bahwa terkadang cinta memiliki kekuatan aneh yang mampu menggerakan hati seseorang untuk melakukan perbuatan nekat?

**When I'm fall in love. **

**The End**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Guling-gulingan diatas kasur! Boys love pertama saya dan hasilnya gaje nian...*pundung*

Cerita ini saya buat karena saya lagi galau...halah..

Saya juga sedang mencoba peruntungan dibidang BL, Yaoi dan sebagainya...ternyata susah nian membuat yaoi, padahal saya sangat mudah membacanya..*disate*

Semoga fic ini berkenan...karena sebenarnya cerita buatan saya ini pernah saya kirim kesebuah majalah dan sampai sekarang belum dimuat...*pundung* Hanya saja ceritanya saya ubah menjadi yaoi dan alurnya juga dirubah sedikit! Daripada karya saya tak dibaca, lebih baik di publish disini! Hehehe semoga suka! Walaupun alay semoga readers suka! *ditimpuk*

Sosok Yunho disini saya gambarkan seperti di film dating on earth! Disitu Yunho pake kacamata! Dan ganteng banget! Cuma di dating on earth karakter Yunho culun, sedang di fic ini Yunho jadi lenje..*digiles*

Maaf banget ya untuk readers yang bias-nya Yunho...dan juga bias-nya Jaejoong! *digiles angkot bolak balik*

Jongmal mianhae telah membuat Jaejoongie yang sekseh sangat itu jadi dadut begini! Saya terlalu sering membaca fic Yunjae mpreg dan bisa membayangkan JJ hamil dengan perut buncitnya, jadi bisa membayangkan juga gendutnya JJ...*dideath glare*

Dan maaf juga untuk Siwon fans,, karena bias-nya saya jadiin tumbal...juga untuk Sungmin yang cuma mampang secupil dengan karakter yang pip, juga untuk hangkyung fans yang saya buat di fic ini hangkyung jadi keriput ubanan...tapi emang rambut hangkyung pernah putih gitu kan? *dibom heechul*

Sebenernya juga, fic ini saya buat pertama kali dengan chara naruto. Jaejoong itu Naruto, Yunho jadi Sasuke, Siwon itu Gaara,Heechul Tsunade, Hangkyung Jiraiya, Leeteuk Mikoto, Junsu Kiba. Cuma disini saya buat Naruto-nya genderswitch. Dan ga jadi saya publish karena ga pede...hehehe...pedenya dengan Yunjae!

Dan soal fic saya yang lain~ saya gak mau janji dulu soalnya saya bukan PHP alias pemberi harapan palsu *bahasa baru author yang selalu bikin galau**abaikan*

Jadi sabarlah readers yang menunggu! *kaga ada yang nunggu kayanya*

Akhir kata semoga fic lenje, gaje, horror, pip, alay, garing dan ladek ini bisa diterima...dan saya berdoa semoga tidak ada yang nge-flame...*komat-kamit*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! RnR?


End file.
